Shadows of Mirkwood
by KitsuneRW
Summary: As Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas continue their quest, they meet up with a mysterious stranger. Legolas has a secret but will it destroy their lives?The Woodland Elves tell of a myth but is it true? Did evil make its home in Mirkwood? And is it still there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. I wish I did, but I don't have that kind of talent to write a trilogy and make up all its history in the '50s, well, for one I wasn't even born close to then, but oh well. Everything is own by J.R.R. Tolkien. Wow, he is good.  
  
Oooo! My first Lord of the Rings story! I had more inspiration for this one instead of my Yu-Yu-Hakusho (For all you people that do not know, Yu-Yu- Hakusho is an anime.) Anyway. I hope you enjoy it! And its not pg-13 yet, but it will be for fight scene and..stuff..hehe. 'What fun I'm going to have writing those.' This story is loosely based on what happens next in the Two Towers book and the Return of the King book (it starts after the battle of Helms Deep), like Theodén going to Isengard, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli going to the place with the dead.things.but there are going to take a detour before and go to Mirkwood (I don't think they go to Mirkwood in the story because they are traveling to Minas Tirith, I'd better read that again) .they are NOT going to see Frodo and Sam because I am assuming that they had passed there already or something because my focus is on Legolas, and his companions. There will eventually be an original character but I am not sure her name.the one I would want to use is Japanese, (Hikari, which means light) but I am going to try for an Elvish one. She will appear in later chapters as the kick-butt patrol- person (NOT a Mary-sue, I will not subject you to one.) She is someone from his past that I had made up and is an elf but acts more like.well.I don't know.more of an kill first ask questions later kind of person, but has the grace of Arwen (yes Lex I said Arwen). Well, I am going to stop talking about her because she isn't in the story yet. So, anyway, it's not a really Legolas romance.  
  
Ok.. on with the story! Oh and p.s. the Elvish is one of the MANY forms of Elvish, and the translations are in parentheses. (oh and its not really Tolkien's elvish its one I found on the internet but I am making it one of the forms in this story)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The battle for Helms Deep is over, but the battle for Middle Earth has just begun." Theodén and the riders of Rohan galloped back to the dwelling, for it would be a while until they could set out again.  
  
Legolas sat there on the beautiful stallion and stared into the distance. 'Is this what my life is going to be? Fighting when there is little hope for tomorrow?' He turned from the sun to Gandalf, the white. "Gandalf," he spoke softly, "when are we going to set out again?"  
  
"My, my Legolas, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" he began, "Wont you even stop and rest with the time given to us?"  
  
Legolas casted his eyes down as if in shame, "I am sorry, Gandalf, for I have this sense that the danger still lingers here."  
  
"Do not be sorry, for I can feel it too, but I believe that it is just from the weariness of battle and of the orcs running to the hills." Gandalf encouraged his horse to swing about and started back to Helms Deep.  
  
"Yes, that must be it." Legolas murmured to himself. He hadn't notice Gimli and Aragorn watching his conversation.  
  
"It looks to me Elf," Gimli said, "that someone is too quick for there own good." A small smile crept onto the prince's face.  
  
"Gimli, I think that the soldiers could use your strength." Aragorn said with a smirk on his face, the wind swiping his brown hair about.  
  
"Sure you say that now, Aragorn, but just wait until I'm helping you cross onto a bridge." Gimli replied.  
  
As Gimli sprinted back to Helms Deep, Legolas turned to Aragorn with a look of curiosity on his face. "I wonder what he is referring to." He inquired. Aragorn just smiled and shook his head as a sort of answer.  
  
Legolas glanced back to the sun, his vibrant, golden-sun hair swaying with the wind. His crystal blue eyes saddened as he turned toward where his home, Mirkwood, was located.  
  
"Mani naa ta, mellonamin?" Aragorn asked. (What is it, my friend?)  
  
"Mankoi lle irma sint?" Legolas quickly replied, as he attempted to go back to the keep. (Why do you want to know?)  
  
Aragorn flung his hand out to stop him. "Legolas..."  
  
"Amin anta est." Legolas stated, as he glared back at Aragorn. (I need to rest.)  
  
Aragorn flinched at the sight of his cold eyes. Legolas saw the reaction he had given and his expression softened.  
  
"Manka lle merna." Aragorn replied. (If you wish.) His eyes trailed the back of Legolas as he and his horse trotted back to Helms Deep.  
  
Aragorn gazed at the horizon. 'If Legolas will not tell me, I shall respect his decision.' And with that he followed Legolas back down the hill, to seek console with King Theodén.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok so how did you like it? Please review. Us authors need feedback to improve!  
  
::random orc noise:: What?!?! Riders of Rohan! Attack!! ::Riders of Rohan appears out of nowhere and attack a random orc:: YAY! ::Legolas and Aragorn appear:: Here Legolas and Aragorn..::gives them pillow remains:: hehe! Legolas and Aragorn: O_O  
  
As you can see I love The Lord of the Rings and can't wait to see The Return of the King!  
  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. I wish I did, but I don't have that kind of talent to write a trilogy and make up all its history in the '50s, well, for one I wasn't even born close to then, but oh well. Everything is own by J.R.R. Tolkien. Wow, he is good.  
  
Hehe Right now I'm listening to the best selection album (Yu-Yu-Hakusho). I sorry it took a couple of days to write this one up but I had door problems (my freezer door wouldn't shut), I slept all day Saturday (not on purpose), um.it snowed.but that's not really an excuse.and I had chocolate truffles!!! Hehe.. and I'm going to see The Return of the King with my friends on the 17th! With Hanyou Lothuial included! Hehe.I can't wait! Ok Oh and I found out a name for my character that I have yet to introduce for a while, her name is going to be Isilwen Mithrandír. Isn't that cool? Well I think it is.. Anyway on with the story.and P.S. the Elvish I use isn't Tolkien's, is "The Grey Company's" I found on the Internet. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Oh and you know what I noticed! Every time-I think- that Aragorn introduces the three of them he says "My name is Aragorn, son of Arathron, this is Gimli, son of Gloín, and Legolas of the Woodlyn Realm." He never says prince Legolas! It's weird.  
  
Ok continue reading  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
The footprints of Aragorn echoed on the inner walls of Helms Deep, as he walked toward King Theodén. There was much to talk about; such as how long they were going to stay and where they are to travel. His cape floated behind him as he approached the king of Rohan. Theodén was attending to his generals when he turned and saw Aragorn. "Ah yes, Aragorn, to what do I own this occasion."  
  
"My lord," Strider began, " I wish to discuss our later procedures after we leave Helms Deep." Aragorn shifted his weight from his left foot to the right as his awaited the answer.  
  
Theodén glanced and dismissed his adherents and faced Aragorn. "I believe that I, the king of Rohan, have a few things to attend to in Isengard."  
  
Aragorn straightened up as he heard the name. "King Theodén, I hope to remind you that the white wizard, Saruman, is not friendly to our parts anymore."  
  
The ageing king clenched his jaws as he replied to Aragorn. "Yes, I know that Saruman can not be relied on anymore. I do understand though, that we cannot let this betrayal go unnoticed."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head in approval as he retorted to King Theodén. "And what of after, my lord?"  
  
"Then," the king said, "we shall head to Minas Tirith, where we will prepare for our last stand." Theodén then grabbed a parchment and handed this to Aragorn. "I know, Aragorn," he began, "that you are needed in Gondor, but I have an urgent message to send to Mirkwood, the land of the wood-elves."  
  
As Aragorn snatched the letter he questioned, "Why do you chose me to send this message, when it is more clear to send Legolas, one of their own? And what of this letter? What is important enough to send a warrior away from battle?"  
  
King Theodén looked at Aragorn, and gave a heavy sigh. "It is not that I feel Gondor doesn't need you, it is that your company of three, you, Legolas, and Gimli, are to send to letter to King Thanduil, the leader of the Woodlyn Realm. It is to ask for a hand in this final battle, for I have not heard of them in weeks of time. And, if it what I fear, your warrior expertise might be in hand."  
  
Puzzled, Aragorn turned his gaze from Rohan's leader to the letter in his hand before him. True to his word, the Rohirrim leader had written, in detail, of what he wanted. Even though of what the Elves thought of the men, they will still come to aid of a ally fighting against the horrid armies of Mordor.  
  
Aragorn looked up from the memo and folded it as he placed it in his belt. "You have my word, my lord, that it will be delivered safely. I will leave as once, for I would believe it would be best for it to be received as soon as possible." "And don't forget, he added with a smile, "I shall want to get back to Minas Tirith for the final clash." With that, the future Gondorian king bobbed his head and head for Legolas and Gimli, so he could tell the to get rested and well quickly, and so they could start their treacherous journey to Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, ok it's just as short as the first, if not shorter, but I want to stop each chapter after an event or something. And it's a little boring.o well!  
  
::gives more pillow remains to Legolas and Aragorn:: ::throws pillow stuffing in the air:: Whoot!! 


	3. Authors noteand very short chapter

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this is only an author's note. I will try to update all my 2 stories. OMG I SAW RETURN OF THE KING THE DAY IT GAME OUT IT WAS AWESOME! GO SEE IT EVERYONE! What are you waiting for??!!! Go!!!!  
  
I am going to have my character come from Mirkwood so I am going to have scenes in Mirkwood. And she will meet up with the gang as they go to Edoras. And the "shadows of Mirkwood" would follow her. I am going to write through the Return of the King. Well, try.so it will start in later chapters.  
  
I'm going to update as soon as possible.  
  
All that could be heard was crickets chirping and the hush of the people of Rohan as Legolas looked on from the remainder of the Helm's Deep wall. A sad sigh emerged from his lips when he heard the cry's of people who lost family or husbands from the battle. As an elf, he had experience little to do with death, since the only human, or dwarf, he had come across what Gimli and Aragorn, and they had not died. He only knew of the grief and sadness that it had gave off, like when a pebble is thrown into a pond. It would soon touch someone in someway. He gazed his ice-blue eyes toward the ground as he heard someone approach him.  
  
"Well elf, don't be dawdling, we have to get ready to go."  
  
Legolas craned his neck around to turn to see Gimli. "And master Dwarf, where might we be going?"  
  
Gimli shrugged his shoulder. "Aragorn said he needed to talk to you about leaving."  
  
Legolas glanced back the horizon. "Well, we just see won't we?"  
  
What are you still doing reading this? I said go see the Return of the King.  
  
STOP READING IT!  
  
GO AND SEE THE MOVIE!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own nothing!!! Except for my copy of The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, the Two Towers, The Return of the King, The Simarillion, The Book of Lost Tales Part 1 and The Book of Lost Tales 2. Nothing much you see? And my dvds: FOTR, TTT, & TT EE.  
  
It's an update, not sure if its one of my best chapters, but here you go! ::talking to self:: I should update my other story..  
  
Guess what all I got a LOTR Weapons And Warfare book, ROTK soundtrack, and ROTK photo guide! And YYH GBA game, and 2 YYH dvds!!! ^^ and clothes..And I cant forget my PORTABLE DVD PLAYER!!! Whoot! Then again Hanyou Lothuial got a laptop..lol  
  
Gimli strolled into the main hall of Helm's Deep, Legolas right behind him.  
  
"Well," Gimli started, "where is he?"  
  
As if on cue, the ranger walked through the door. His brown hair, wet, from the night's rain, was still sticking to his face. "My friends, we have been asked to carry out a duty." Aragorn's eyes looked at Legolas in sadness.  
  
"Aragorn, what is the matter? For a duty from the king of Rohan doesn't seem to be a bad thing." Legolas said, as he turned to face Strider.  
  
Aragorn shifted his weight from foot to foot. "This task will take more than I would want. It is pointless. We would not make it to the battle at Minas Tirith."  
  
Gimli was starting to get annoyed, for a trip was not exactly what he had in mind. "What do we have to do?"  
  
Aragorn stretched his arms and gave a big sigh. "We have to deliver a letter."  
  
Legolas glanced at Gimli, and returned to look at Aragorn. "A letter? A LETTER?! We are going to miss the final battle for a piece of paper? Do you think this is more important than the heir of Isildur to return to Gondor?"  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Legolas paced back and forth, his golden hair swaying as if it were caught in wind. "Why must we send this letter? The battle for Helm's Deep is over."  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn started. "We must send this letter to call for reinforcements for the final battle, even if we don't make it back in time"  
  
"Aragorn, there is no one left in Mirkwood. All have fled to Valinor."  
  
Aragorn froze. He stared at Legolas in disbelief. "What are you talking about Legolas? I know that the Rivendell elves had left for the sea, but would your father leave without giving even some help to us?"  
  
Hearing him mention his father, Legolas quickly turned to face the door, and started to walk away.  
  
"Now wait just a minute elf, you mean there is no one to call for our aid?" Gimli said  
  
Legolas gazed back at Gimli before replying. Aragorn saw the odd look in his eyes.  
  
"Well," Legolas began. "There might only be a few left, a dozen or so, so my father can be.protected."  
  
Gimli turned to Aragorn. "That's not enough to go gallivanting on some trip. I'm going to go give King Théoden a piece of my mind." And with that, Legolas and Gimli walked out of the main hall.  
  
Aragorn rubbed his forehead. 'Valar, please don't have them make fools of their selves.' He quickly turned around at the sound of foot steps. It was the one, the only, king of Rohan. (A/N: I always wanted to write that.to bad he::gets mouth clapped by Lex:: Lex- Don't tell them what happens!! Me-Ook o.o)  
  
"King Theoden-"Aragorn began.  
  
King Theoden put up his hand to stop the air of Gondor. "Do not fright, Aragorn, for this new information has put a lot of thought in my head. Tell Gimli and Legolas to get ready. Lets go to Isengard."  
  
Little did Aragorn know, Theoden had a small talk with Gandalf too, and he found out, Aragorn has a destiny to fulfill.  
  
Bwahahahahahahaha Everyone who has seen The Return of the King knows what I am talking about. And everyone who hasn't will find out!  
  
Aragorn:  
  
Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-  
metta.  
  
Pippin's song in Steward of Gondor:  
  
Home is behind  
The world ahead  
  
And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Mist and shadow  
  
Cloud and shade  
  
Away shall fade  
  
Away shall fade  
  
*~* Rotk soundtrack *~* 


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for what I am about to do....but I am going to just skip (timewarp) to after the battle of Minas Tirith and Mordor because I was just gonna make it the same thing so I decided not to bore all of you with my undetailed summary of what happened next...so this is in Mirkwood.....all is good....i got it under control. I am going with the version of the movie, not the books (ex. In the book all of the rangers went with Aragorn also to see the King of the Dead.

All was quite in the white city as it recovered from the brutal attack against it. Civilians cried for their lost loved ones. Soldiers healed from their wounds. And the new king of Gondor was found next to the white tree, wondering if anything would dare to threaten the new found peace like state in Middle Earth.

Mirkwood

Quick figures darted through the forest. The shrieks of spiders echoed in the surrounding area. A slim elf stopped in a clear opening. Her long brown hair laid on her back, half of it tied with a thin string. Her luminous blue-silver eyes dashed to the right as she pulled an arrow from her bag and shot it at the advancing flank of black creatures. They fell to the ground with a thud, as many arrows stuck in each one. She straightened up as several other blond haired elves leaped from the trees to greet her.

Tahlsal, the tallest of the blond elves, walked up to the elf-maiden. "Isilwen Helyanwë," he stated in stern voice, "as Lord Thranduil ordered, you are not allowed to come on these hunts with us."

Isilwen's eyes squinted in anger. "Why not, I am much more talented and athletic than any other elves on Mirkwood's hunting comity. And besides, this hunt is already over."

Tahlsal strolled over to a dead spider, and yanked out the protruding arrow. Its dark blood dripped on the ground as he continued back to Isilwen. "As that may be true, I am certain, though, the prince would not want his friend to be in the line of danger."

"Yes, and one could say the same thing back to him." She spat back quickly. 'Yes exactly, he could go out and put his life on the line against orcs and Uru-kai, but Valar forbid I go and kill a few spiders. Sure they may be poisonous, but its nothing compared to the real dangers out there.'

Yeah um.....sorry for the lack of updates.

Hehehe but look I have! ::everyone gasps::


End file.
